Mangaka
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Ryou has his own hobbies that few know about. Yami and Yugi go to a long awaited convention to get event only duel monster cards. Only to discover things they wish had not existed in the first place.


Mangaka

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh this would be in the manga. XD_

_Written for my friend A Perfect Devil, from a conversation we had._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All the students were in class. Seemingly taking notes as the teacher was giving their lecture. Ryou, sitting at the back of the class, was scribbling in his notebook. Unbeknownst to the rest of his classmates. Smiling he continued to work on his sketch. Completely ignoring the lecture. Once he finished, he let out a small eerie laugh, before flipping to a clean page to work on another.

Shortly after, the teacher had announced class was over and it was time for lunch.

Looking up, Ryou flipped his notebook shut, and grabbed his lunch.

"That lecture was really difficult. I couldn't keep up. How about you Ryou?" Yugi asked as he sat beside him with his own lunch.

"Yeah. I was having a really hard time." he lied as he proceeded to eat his lunch.

"And what were you laughing about earlier?"

"Oh nothing. I just remembered a joke i'd heard once." he continued to eat his meal. Leaving the smaller duelist confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Ryou got home, he went directly to his computer. Pulling out his tablet he worked feverishly. Every so often he'd snicker or panted as he worked. The only time he stopped in his work was when he was called for dinner. Going back to his work and continuing his eerie laughter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was finally the weekend. Which in Yugi's opinion, took far too long to arrive. After getting dressed he grabbed his wallet and counted the bills inside before putting it in his pocket and racing down the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Yami asked.

"Don't you remember? It's the first day of that convention I was telling you about." he grabbed his shoes to put them on. "And to top it off there's an official display for the latest duel monster cards. They are even selling rare cards you can only get at this event."

"Rare duel monster cards?!" Yami looked stunned.

"I've been saving my allowance for weeks! I'm gonna buy as many packs as I can." he finished putting on his shoes, and practically ran out the door. "I even asked grampa for an advance on my allowance for next week to have spare money."

"Then I can only hope that we get some very rare cards." Yami became excited. He wondered what cards were available. And his mind was buzzing with possible strategies of various cards. When Yugi got into the line. It felt like forever, even for him, before they'd managed to get in. Then he was filled with awe as there was so many people. "It's so crowded. How are we going to find the duel monsters booth?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I grabbed a map." Yugi held it up to look it over. "Let's see. If we go through the doujin artist alley, we can get to it in no time."

"Sounds like a good plan." he gave his lighter half a thumbs up.

As Yugi made his way towards his destination. He couldn't help but look at all the doujin various artists had made to sell. Some looked cute. Others he wasn't sure who the characters were. When he got about half way through he'd suddenly stopped. His eyes were wide and instantly he'd turned his head back to the previous table he'd looked at moments before. "EEHHH?!" he freaked. And was at the table like lighting hitting a tree. There on the table was a drawing of himself and his darker half. He'd of been impressed by the quality of the work, if it wasn't for the fact that picture in question was of he and his darker half in what appeared to be in an erotic encounter.

He sweated and shook with horror. As the picture was displayed for all to see. Yes, there were censors to cover the more inappropriate parts. But that did little to cover what was actually going on in the picture. And that's when Yugi realized there was also several doujin of them. One of which, was his dark half apparently being pleasured by a tentacle monster of some sort.

Yami was having his own panic attack as his eyes skimmed through all the images of himself and his lighter half doing adult things. "WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!" he shouted. Though only Yugi could hear him.

"Oh, our first customer." the woman finally noticed them. "Do you see anything you'd like."

Yugi stood there gapping like a fish. And did the only thing his mind said was the logical thing to do.

He stood with his wallet open with notiably half the amount of money he'd arrived with. And several bags at his sides. Yes. He'd purchased all of the books the seller had that had himself or his darker half in them. He whimpered as there were light tears in his eyes, since he had to sacrifice a good chunk of his duel monster card money to buy the pictures and books. "As much as it was good we were able to buy all the items. This still hurts." he'd finally made it to the duel monster's booth. Using the last of his money to purchase several packs of the limited cards.

After he got home. He sighed. His good day had turned into a bad one in his opinion.

"Yugi...?" his grandfather called for him.

This caused him to jump with fright. As he was still carrying the bags with the books. "Just a minute!" he kicked off his shoes and raced to his room. Trying to think quickly as to where he could stash them. Hearing footsteps, it caused him to panic even more. With haste he shoved the bags into his closet. And slammed it shut just as his grandfather was entering the room. He pressed his back against it, and gave him a nervious smile, as he sweated.

"Ah, I see you just got back. How was the convention?"

"It was fine." he continued to sweat.

"I see. Did you manage to get those duel monster cards you wanted?"

"Umm..yeah...though not as many as I would of liked...they were abit more expensive than I thought they'd be." he laughed nervously.

"Well you managed to get some. That's what counts. I'm sure you got a bunch of good cards." he smiled. "Hurry and wash up for lunch. We're having hamburgers."

"Okay..." he watched as his grandfather left. Then collasped along with Yami. Making them both breath a heavy sigh of relief since they'd managed to hide the bags in time.

"We made it." Yami looked exhausted though he was in his spirit form.

"Just barely."

"But now what are we gonna do about them?" he looked at the closet door behind them. "We can't just throw them away. Someone might find them."

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think about it. We'll figure it out after lunch." he got up. Once he'd finished his lunch, he was helping his grandfather out in the shop. Completely forgetting about the books in his closet.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning. After some major begging on his part. He'd managed to get some more money from his grandfather to buy more packs of the cards. All seemed well, until he passed the very same table he'd passed yesterday. He screamed instantly.

Apparently the artist had done more artwork and books about him and his darker half. The end result being the same of him purchasing all the items.

Stuffing them in his closet once more. He panted as he pushed the door shut with all his might. Barely managing to close it, since it was overstuffed. "Made it."

"Who is it that keeps making pornographic images and books of us!?" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs. Luckily no one save for Yugi could hear him. Or see him being unlike his usual self. "When I find them I'm going to send them to the shadow realm." he smirked evilly as his eyes slanted while he plotted evil methods of punishment in his mind. Making even Yugi sweat nervously.

'Someone just may end up dead.' he thought to himself as he sweated a little.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was the final day of the convention. Yami making his way to the booth from the past two days. Determined to make the artist pay for making such horrible pictures and books about his lighter half and himself.

"Maybe we can just ask them nicely to stop?" Yugi offered while in his spirit form.

"Neeevvvveeerrr..." he growled in reply. And if it were possible, it seemed Yami had gotten even more mad with the very suggestion. Once he got to the booth, he slammed his hands down. "I wanna talk to the one who's running this place!" he glared daggers.

"Yugi?" a familiar voice came from the person before them.

"Ryou?!" Yami and Yugi stated in shock at the same time.

"What the...?! What happened to the woman from before?!" Yami blurted out.

"You mean my father's secretary? She was just helping me out while I was picking up my prints. The printing company I went with was running late on orders. So I had to go pick them up. Luckily I had a few prints already available. So I had something to offer on my first day. Can you believe I sold out for the past two days?"

Yami shook with anger as he clentched his fist. "You're telling me you made those...those...things..."

Ryou seemed unswayed by his reaction, and with a smile replied "Yeap."

"Ryou..." Yami's face contorted with the promise of torture. Making Ryou sweat a little, as it finally dawned on him what was going to happen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I have to admit, you are really good at drawing Ryou." Yami sat crosslegged at the booth.

Ryou, now sporting a large lump on his head, with a smile replied. "Oh it took me years of practice to get this far."

A female customer came up "Do you have any of the doujinshi with the King of Games?" she asked.

Ryou's gaze fell to the box full of books and pictures of Yami and Yugi that currently, the King of Games, himself, was guarding. "Sorry, they are all spoken for."

"May we recommend doujinshi of Seto Kaiba though?" Yami held up the book he'd been reading. The girl looked it over for a moment before actually buying it. "Thank you, come again." he waved her off.

They both sat there for a while, before Ryou's hand started etching towards the box. When he'd finally gotten close. Yami smacked his hand. Making him sigh with a pout. After another few minutes passed, he stretched while he reached over.

"Don't even think about it." Yami stated without even looking up from the cards he'd been looking over. Which caused Ryou to whimper. Every time Yami was done looking at a set, he'd place them in the bag that was at his side. It was filled with unopened packs of the events duel monster cards. Part of the Ryou's punishment for doujinshi and pictures. Not that the purchase put an overly large dent in his profit. But the King of Games, refused to allow him to sell any content that he was portrayed in. "Thank you for bringing us lunch grandpa." Yami took the bag from the older Muto.

"So, how are sales going? Are you making a good profit?" Solomon asked out of curiosity.

"Very well, thank you." Ryou replied. 'Though I'd be making more selling the King of Games stuff.' he thought to himself. Taking the bottle of tea, Yami was holding out to him.

"Well make sure you don't work too hard. It's always good to take breaks." he retorted.

"We will." Yami waved his grandfather off, and proceeded to eat his lunch. Ryou uncapped his tea and took a sip. His free hand promphtly getting smacked again as he'd been trying to reach for the box once more. He sighed, as it seemed Yami was going to watch him like a hawk to ensure he couldn't sell anything in the box.

"Thank you, come again." Yami finished dealing with a customer. He'd sold them a doujinshi about Seto Kaiba and his friend Joey being in a romantic relationship. Apparently the King of Games had no issues with selling anything that had his friends in them. Just himself or his lighter half.

Slowly he reached over, only for the box to have been moved just as he was about to grab it, and get his hand smacked once more. "Maann..." he whined. "Stingy." he grumbled. All while Yami was dealing with his customers and eating his lunch.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hours later, Ryou had sold the majority of his stock. Now, they were packing up in preparation to go home. "I'm glad my Marik doujin sold really well."

"Anything sells well if you put someone having sex with a tentacle monster." Yami commented as he helped to pack up. Something that he'd learned while helping out was people loved porn, especially the kind with tentacle monsters. He'd also learned that some of Ryou's work was so explict he had to wonder if it was even legal. But he did take amusement out of the books of Seto being the uke of the relationship in the various books. Though the blue eyes relationship one freaked him out a little. "Now then." he picked up the box he'd finished taping. "I'm going to head home now." he grabbed his bag.

"Ahhh...! But those are my..." Ryou started to protest. Receiving a glare in return. "...thank you for your assistance." he had light tears in his eyes. He'd been hoping to sell the King of Games editions online. But it seemed Yami was wise to his ploy.

As Yami started walking away. "I sure hope I don't see any copies being sold after today. I'd hate to think what would happen to a certain someone for selling them without permission."

"Okay! I get it! I won't sell anything that has you in them!" he cried. Certain his computer would meet it's demise should the nameless Pharaoh find out if he did so.

"Ahh...now I can sleep peacefully with no worries." he continued to leave. Ignoring Ryou's whimpers of disappointment.

"Meanie." he grumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once Yami got home, he opened the closet, with the previous books and prints falling out like an avalanche. "Ah!...We forgot." he cringed at the instant mess.

Yugi sighing as papers fluttered to the floor. Exposing the various images of them in sexual positions. One image in particular caught his attention. Making him blush as he separated from his darker half to help pick them all up.

"Ahh...now we're stuck with even more pornography about us." Yami stuffed the box at the floor of the closet before helping to pick them up. "Is this position even possible?" he held up one image to look it over. "I don't think I'm even that flexible."

Yugi snatched it out of his hand instantly. "Just help clean up this mess!" he blushed.

"Sorry, sorry...but you have to admit. Ryou really is a good artist."

"I wonder what Kaiba would do to him if he found out he was selling porn of him." Yugi neatly stacked the drawings into a pile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Seto was at his desk. Working late on his latest projects for a duel monsters tournament. Stretching, he decided to take a break. His company had done a joined event for a convention over the weekend. So he decided to check on the results. The comments overall seemed positive. A few complaints here and there. After a while, he jumped out of his seat in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He'd stumbled upon a scan of a book someone had bought at the convention. It was of himself in a sexual relationship with none other than Joey Wheeler. With Joey being the dominate one in the relationship.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOMEVER MADE THIS ABOUT ME!" Kaiba announced with a clentched fist. No one humilated him in such a manner. "No one makes me the uke to Joey Wheeler!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It's been a while since I wrote any new YGO fics. xD this one came from a conversation between me and my friend A Perfect Devil. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_That being said. I'm making a fanfiction/original writing guide that I will be offering through my account. It will give information and tips for writing. If you're interested, the link is in my profile. I'm not done typing it up yet. But if I have any patrons for it, it should be ready by the end of the month. It's already about 10 pages long. I'm not sure how long it'll be when I'm done. But it'll definately be worth it if you're interested in writing. It's basically stuff that I do when writing my fics. So if you do consider it, I hope you will find it useful. _

_Also, not sure if I posted about this in a previous ygo fic, but I got accepted into Temple University in Japan. 8D If all goes well I will be leaving in August. All I really need is to get a loan to offset the costs of what I get via financial aid. But I won't have that information til May. _

_I have been making things to sell on my ebay account. I do have some items up. But nothing that I've made just yet. Any purchases, or patrons on my account is greatly appreciated. My account will be of various tutorials and guides for various things. So I hope you enjoy them as they come out._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. 83_


End file.
